Apprivoiser un serpent
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Parce que pour la première fois, il a envie de sauver une autre vie que la sienne. Slash.


**Apprivoiser un serpent**

_Scribouilleuse :_ Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
_Couple :_ Draco + Harry  
_Genre :_ fluff, SLASH (ou shonen ai)  
_Rating :_ PG  
_Disclaimer :_ Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling. Incroyable, non ?

Note : merci pour les commentaires que vous avez faits… j'ai essayé d'en prendre compte !

O

_Le serpent se glisse à tes pieds, tu ne recules pas. Tu souris et prononces quelques mots, une langue étrangement sensuelle et à la fois effrayante. _

_Et là où d'autres seraient partis, prudence, méfiance, tu te penches et lui tends ton bras pour le laisser monter. _

_Je sens presque ses écailles froides sur ta peau tiède, la caresse sans chaleur, mais tu ne frissonnes pas. _

_Tu continues à sourire, à parler avec le reptile au regard glacé, à voix basse, comme si quelqu'un pouvait te comprendre. Tes yeux à toi brillent et tu caresses d'une main douce la peau du serpent. Que te raconte-t-il pour que tu souris comme ça ? Quels mensonges ? Quelles paroles mielleuses et illusions de maître ? _

_Toi tu peux lui parler, moi je devine ce qu'il machine. _

_Je vois presque les pensées qui défilent dans son cerveau froid comme son cœur, je les sais. Il pense que tu es fou, naïf. Il pense que tu es un idiot, et que tu en mourras. _

_Il pense gagner ta confiance, non, en réalité il l'a déjà. _

_Il joue juste avec toi, pour savoir où va ton imprudence, ta stupidité. Pour voir s'il pourra s'enrouler autour de ton cou sans que tu le soupçonnes de quoique ce soit, pour voir s'il pourra approcher sa tête de ton visage et de ta gorge. _

_Et toi tu ris. _

_Tu ris et tu le laisses s'enrouler autour de ton cou, tu laisses sa langue te caresser la gorge, les joues. Tu lui parles toujours, que peux-tu bien lui raconter ? _

_Et le serpent, l'air de rien, t'écoute, se disant qu'il a bien le temps de te mordre, de te tuer, de te faire comprendre que la vie n'est pas si belle. _

_Là où il se trompe, c'est que tu le sais déjà… Oui, tu sais que la vie est un piège. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas te laisser toucher par le venin du serpent. Tu sais que des gens meurent tous les jours. Que personne n'est vraiment heureux et que rien n'est juste. _

_Et pourtant tu le laisses faire. _

_A quoi ça te sers ? _

_On ne peut pas apprivoiser les serpents, pas plus que les dragons ! Alors pourquoi tu essayes ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Tu as beau dire, c'est comme un suicide. Personne ne tenterait jamais ça. _

_Sauf toi. _

_Sauf toi qui finit toujours pas donner le bénéfice du doute, par accepter d'écouter celui que tout le monde craint, par accorder une seconde chance. _

_Et tout en se disant que tu es idiot, le serpent pose la tête sur ton épaule, ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par ta voix. _

_Et tout en pensant qu'il a tout son temps pour te tuer, le serpent se laisse envelopper par ta chaleur, et sur sa langue, il sent encore le goût de ta peau. _

_Et le serpent s'endort, enroulé autour de ton cou, refusant encore la vérité mais sachant déjà au fond lui, tout au fond de lui, que tu l'as déjà empoisonné, sachant qu'il est déjà pris. _

_Et à son réveil, le serpent voit ton sourire, tes yeux si verts, si brillants. _

_Et il décide que tu lui appartiens. Que c'est à lui, et personne d'autre que revient le droit de te tuer, de te faire souffrir, de te faire pleurer. _

_Que c'est à lui que revient le droit de te posséder, de te faire rire, de te faire rêver. _

_Tu l'as eu. Apprivoisé. Domestiqué. _

_Il a beau se dire que tu lui appartiens, en vérité, c'est lui le prisonnier. _

_Et il regarde avec jalousie ceux qui t'approchent et te parlent, et voudrait tous les tuer. C'est un serpent, et il n'y a que toi qui comptes. _

_Qu'il t'aime ne veut pas dire qu'il aimera tous les autres. _

_Mais il fait un effort, pour toi, et se contente de regarder d'un air méprisant tous ceux qui s'exclament de surprise à le voir si près de toi, tous ceux qui te traitent de fou pour avoir l'idiotie de le laisser faire, tous ceux qui voudraient que tu le repousses, le rejettes, car il est trop dangereux. _

_Mais tu souris encore, et secoues la tête. _

_"S'il l'avait voulu, il m'aurait tué depuis longtemps…"_

_Et les autres te regardent, fascinés, dégoûtés, impressionnés par ta folie, et jettent un regard à la fois jaloux, effrayé et méfiant vers le serpent. _

_Pourquoi lui aurait le droit de te toucher ? Pourquoi lui, alors qu'il existe bien d'autres plus fidèles, plus gentils, plus ouverts, moins dangereux, moins menteurs, moins froids…_

_Et le serpent à son tour, les yeux mi-clos, prêt à bondir sur le moindre moineau qui pourrait te menacer, se demande aussi pourquoi tu l'as choisi, lui…_

_Et là il se rappelle que c'est lui qui est venu vers toi. Et pour la première fois, il a envie de sauver une autre vie que la sienne…_

— Draco ?

Draco Malfoy leva la tête de son parchemin. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, regardant la plume et le papier d'un air curieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu avais fini ton devoir.

— Je m'avance.

Le Slytherin rangea le parchemin après l'avoir plié sans beaucoup de soin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Sieth ?

— Il est quelque part dans l'herbe, répondit Harry avant qu'un cri perçant ne le fasse sursauter.

— Tu ne devrais pas le laisser en liberté comme ça. Ce serpent est un danger public.

Harry lui donna une tape sur la tête. « Il est inoffensif. »

Draco cacha un sourire amusé et passa les bras autour des épaules de Harry en le voyant frissonner. L'hiver était presque là.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, pendant l'hiver ?

— Oh, il m'a dit qu'il allait hiberner. Je lui ai parlé de la Chambre des Secrets, au cas où.

Draco manqua d'éclater de rire, et Harry le remarqua.

— Quoi ?

— Tu vas nous faire ton Héritier, c'est ça ? Avoue que tu es jaloux, une couleuvre face à un basilic, c'est pas sérieux !

— Le traite pas de couleuvre, il va se glisser dans ton lit pour te faire peur ! Et puis j'ai pas le choix. Ron refuse de le laisser entrer dans le dortoir.

— Pour une fois, j'avoue que Weasley est remarquablement sensé… Un serpent apprivoisé. Il n'y a vraiment que toi…

— Les serpents sont très intelligents, tu sais. Parfois on dirait des êtres humains.

— Celui-là est un cas particulier, alors. Choisir de se lier avec toi…

Harry lui donna un coup de coude, et Draco en profita pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber dans l'herbe. Harry laissa Draco lui retirer ses lunettes, et ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco devina la grimace de Weasley, l'air indécis de Granger, désapprobateur de Pansy et le sourire moqueur de Blaise, entendit les sifflements de Finnigan. Mais il s'en fichait, et il approfondit le baiser. Harry passa les bras autour de son cou, lui caressant la nuque.

Draco le garda dans ses bras, même après le baiser, se donna l'illusion que Harry là et y serait toujours, que rien ne l'arracherait à lui.

Sieth se glissa entre eux et se lova sur la poitrine de Harry. Draco regarda autour de lui, les quelques étudiants qui étaient sortis profiter du soleil de la fin d'automne.

Quelques jours de calme et de paix avant la tourmente.

Car tous les serpents ne se laissaient pas charmer par Harry, et Harry n'aimait pas tous les serpents.

Il y en avait un, puissant, trop puissant, sombre, dont la haine était plus grande que la bonne volonté de Harry. Il y en avait un qui voulait étouffer Harry, l'empoisonner.

Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent autour des épaules de Harry, sachant parfaitement que rien ne pourrait le protéger, surtout pas lui, mais se laissait croire qu'il faisait le poids.

Draco se foutait des Moldus, ou même du monde des Sorciers.

Draco voulait juste que Harry reste en vie.

Mais monsieur Potter n'avait pas l'air de faire des efforts. Monsieur Potter en bon Gryffondor se jetait dans les ennuis avec enthousiasme sans se demander comment il s'en sortirait.

Parce que des idiots croyaient en lui et qu'il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Alors puisque Draco était idiot, qu'il soit un idiot utile.

Parce que pour la première fois, il avait envie de sauver une autre vie que la sienne.

FIN.


End file.
